Cemburu?
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Entah mengapa Hiruma selalu marah ketika melihat Mamori begitu perhatian pada Sena.Entah karena merasa terusik, atau...  my first fic.  RnR please...


Hai Raeder-san….

Perkenalkan, saya Natsuhiru. Saya adalah Author baru…

Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah fic pertama saya. Semoga anda sekalian senang membacanya!

Hiru gak mau basa-basi dulu.

Happy read…^^

Tittle : Cemburu?

Rated : T

Pairing : HiruMamo

Warning : Abal, gaje, jelek. Norak OOC, dll.

Summary : Entah mengapa Hiruma selalu marah ketika melihat Mamori begitu perhatian pada Sena. Entah karena merasa terusik, atau…

.

.

.

Sore yang cerah, dilapangan amefuto SMU Deimon, terlihat anggota Deimon Devil Bats sedang beristirahat setelah latihan.

Yah… Hari ini memang hari libur. Tapi tidak untuk mereka yang malang ini. Mereka harus tetap latihan meski dihari kiamat sekalipun.

Hmm… ini memang sudah seperti dineraka. Hal ini dikarnakan karena kapten mereka, Hiruma Youichi, adalah seorang pemuda yang palinng kejam dan mengerikan. Hampir seluruh orang dijepang takut padanya.

Tidak heran orang menjulukinya sebagai 'iblis dari neraka.'

Tapi, untunglah ada seorang gadis, yang dapat mengatasi iblis yang satu ini.

Dialah Anizake Mamori. Orang kedua yang dapat mengatasi kegoisan Hiruma setelah ibu Hiruma sendiri.

Sungguh manusia yang begitu sempurna. Dia cantik, manis, feminism, lembut, baik, jenius, disiplin, dll. Pokoknya segala yang diinginkak oleh perempuan ada padanya.

Tidak heran dia disebut-sebut sebagai 'malaikat dari surga.'

"Hei teri-teri sialan! Cepat latihan!" Perintah Hiruma seraya menodohkan senjatanya pda anggota DDB. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"DORRRRR !" Tembakan Hiruma telah dilepaskan.

Anggota DDB hanya menutup mata dan telinga, menuggu ajal menjemput mereka.

Untunglah seorang Malaikat Mamori menyelamatkan mereka.

"Hei manager sialan! Kenapa kau menengadahkan senjataku keatas hah?" bentak Hiruma.

"Kau itu kejam sekali Hiruma! Apa kau tidak bias untuk sedikit lembut, hah?" Omel Mamori.

"Cerewet, kau manager sialan!"

"Sudahlah! Aku capek berdebat denganmu! Pokoknya, kalau sampai Sena-kun terluka, aku takkan mengampunimu!."

"Hei manager sialan! Kau itu berlebihan! Cebol sialan itu sudah besar, bodoh! Lagi pula, dia itu lakilaki. Kalau kau terus memanjakan cebol sialan, dia malah akan ditertewakan oleh teman-teman siialannya!" Sekarang giliran Hiruma yang mengomel.

"Terserah aku donk! Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Oi manager sialan!"

"jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? MANAGER SIALAN?" ejek Hiruma seakan menekan kata manager sialan.

"Ugh! Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan Hiruma!"

"Kekekekeke…"

Perdebatan merekapun terus berlanjut. Anggot DDB hanya menutup mulut dan memperhatikan perdebatan tak penting dari malaikat dan iblis itu.

Hirumapun menoleh kearah Sena cs yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Hei teri-teri sialan! Apa lihat-lihat? Kalian mau makan peluru? CEPAT LATIHAN!" Bentak Hiruma.

"HIIIIEE!" Jerit Sena dkk seraya berlari pontang-panting menuju lapangan disusul oleh Suzuna.. Hiruma hanya terkekeh. Sedangkan Mamori hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pasrah menghadapi sikap egois Hiruma.

"Sena-kun!" Panggil Mamori.

"A…ada apa Mamo nee-chan?" Kata Sena seraya berlari menuju orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau hati-hati yah!" Kata Mamori lembut sambil mengusap kecil rambut Sena.

"Ba…baik!" Kata sena seraya maninggalkan Mamori dan menyusul teman-temannya.

Mamori hanya tersenyum lembut memandang Sena. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya melaihat Mamori dengan tatapan dingin lalu masuk keruang klub. Tentu saja Mamori mengikutinya.

Diruang klub.

Hirumapun duduk dikursi seraya memainkan laptop Sony VIAO tercintanya. Sedangkan Mamori mulai mengambil sapu dan membersihkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Hiruma's POV

Cih! Kenapa jadi hening begini! Ini benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Manager sualan itu tampak terus mengepel ruangan sialan ini. Padahal sudah bersih! Mesih dipel juga! Memangnya dia mau mengepel ruangan sialan ini sampai meleleh? Dasar payah!

"Hiruma, kau tidak ikut latihan?" Tanya menager sialan itu membuka obrolan, yang ujung-ujungnya pasti berakhir dengan perdebatan tak penting.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"setidaknya, kau pergi mengawasi mereka, kek."

"Cerberus saja sudah cukup"

"Kau itu! Cerberus itukan anjing!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau Ceberus menggigit Sena-kun, tak akan kumaafkan!"

"Terserahkau manager sialan!

Hening lagi…

Akupun bangun dari dudukku, tentu saja manager sialan yang sedari tadi mengepel menoleh kearahku. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti akan bertanya seperti wartawan lagi padaku. Cih! Dasar mulut besar sialan!

"Kau kenapa Hiruma?" Tanya manager sialan itu menghentikan aktivitas bersih-bersihnya.

"Waktunya istirahat. Cepat siapkan air dan handuk sialan untuk mereka!"

"Lho, bukankah mereka baru latihan selama 15 menit?"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin mereka latihan terus? Baiklah, hari ini mereka akan latihan sampai tengah malam!" Ancamku tentunya untuk membuat sicerewet sialan itu diam.

"K…kau jangan bicara macam-macam Hiruma!"

"Kalau begitu, ikuti saja perintahku! Cepat!"

"Iya…iya… cerewet!" kata manager sialan itu menuju dapur sialan.

Akupun keluar untuk menyuruh teri-teri sialan itu berhenti.

"Hei teri-teri sialan! Hari ini cukup!" Teriakku dari sebrang lapangan.

Tentu saja mereka menurut lalu berlari menuju sebrang lapangan.

Kulihat tampang bingung diekspresi mereka. Yah, mereka pasti bingung, karena latihannya terlalu cepat.

Tidak lama setelah itu, manager sialan keluar dengan membawa beberapa sport drink dan handuk, dibantu oleh cheer sialan. Dan membagikannya.

"Sena-kun, apakau lelah? Apakau capek? Apakau terluka?" Tanya menager sialan itu komat-kamit.

"A…aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab cebol sialan itu.

Cih! Perasaan apa ini, kenapa dadaku terasa sakit begitu melihat manager sialan dan cebol sialan itu bersama?

Sial…

Dan yang terburuk, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya! Setiap melihat mereka bersama, perasaan sialan ini muncul lagi!

Sakit…

Marah…

Pedih…

UGH! SIALAAAN! Kenapa perasaan sialan ini sulit dihilangkan?

Akupun berusaha menutup kesakitan ini dengan tetap bersikap dingin seperti biasa lalu berjalan mendekati manager dan cebol sialan itu.

Normal POV

"Hei manager sialan! Aku punya tugas untukmu." Kata Hiruma super cuek.

"Apa?" Kata Mamori ketus, lalu menghadap kearah Hiruma.

"Cepat kerjakan berkas-berkas sialan itu!" Perintah Hiruma sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah tumpukan kertas yang berada diruang klub.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak dengar apa katamu. Lakukun saja apa yang kuperintahkan!" Kata Hirima menutu kedua telinganya dan sok tidak tahu.

"TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Mamori

"Apa katamu?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Mamori lebih mengencangkan suaranya.

"Kau harus mau!"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau!"

"DASAR MANAGER SIALAN TAK BERGUNA!" Bentak Hiruma.

"Maaf saja kalau aku tidak berguna! Tapi aku punya urusan yang lebih penting!"

"Urusan penting?" kata Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah! Aku harus melindungi Sena! Kalau aku pergi, kau pasti akan menyuruh Sena untuk latihan tambahan!

"KAU INI KENAPA SELALU MELINDUNGI CEBOL SIALAN HAH? JANGAN-JANGAN KAU MENYUKAINYA!" Bentak Hiruma mulai kesal.

"YA! MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU MENYUKAI SENA-KUN?" Teriak Mamori juga emosi.

Terlihat semua orang yang ada diditu tersontak kaget mendengar perkataan Mamori.

Terutama Sena, dia Nampak tak percaya.

"Kekekek… sudah kuduga." Hirima hanya menyeringai iblis lalu meninggalkan semua orang yang membatu disitu.

Mamori Nampak bergetar melihat Hiruma yang menjauh. Matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ma…mamo nee-chan, a…apa itu benar?" Tanya Sena ragu.

"Tidak… Tadi aku hanya emosi saja… maafkan aku…" kata Mamori lesu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Anggota DDB termasuk Sena terlihat laga.

"Nee-chan…" Kata Suzuna prihatin.

Mamori lalu berlari meninggalkan anggota DDB yang membatu.

"Mamo nee-chan!" Panggil Suzuna seraya ikut berlari menyusul Mamori.

"Biar aku dan Suzuna-chan yang…" Kata Sena seraya ikut menyusul Suzuna, meninggalkan anggota DDB yang terbengong.

.

.

.

Mamori hanya berlari dengan berlinangan air mata.

"GWAAA ! HIRUMAAA!" Tangisan Mamoripun terpecah.

Mamori lalu bersandar disebuah pohon. Lalu diapun terduduk lesu sambil memeluk lututnya erat.

"Mamo nee! Panggil Suzuna dari kejauhan. Mamoripun menoleh kecil kearah sumber suara dangan tatapan kosong.

Akhirnya Sena dan Suzuna sampai pada Momori.

"Mamo nee-chan!"  
>"Suzuna-chan… Sena-kun…" Kata Mamori lesu.<p>

"Nee-chan tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sena khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja… aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri dulu…"

"Nee-chan kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sena lagi.

Suzuna memandang sena. "Sena-kun, kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Suzuna pada Sena.

"Tahu apa?"

"Mamo nee-chan itu suka pada You nii tahu!"

Sena terlihat sedikit kaget. "Yang benar?" Tanya Sena tak percaya.

"Benar…! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Mamo nee-chan menangis seperti ini. Dia pasti merasa sakit karena orang yang disukainya, berpikir seperti itu…" Jelas Suzuna.

"Begituya…" Kata Sena prihatin.

"Sena-kun… Suzuna-chan… kumohon, biarkan aku sendiri…" Pinta Mamori lesu.

"Ta..tapi…" Belum sempat Sena menyelesaikan kata-katanya , Mamori sudah keburu memotongnya.

"KUBILANG BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!" Bentak Mamori.

Sena dan suzuna tampak kaget.

"Ma…maafkan aku… tapi, aku ingin sendiri dulu… Kumohon." Pinta Mamori mengusap air matanya.

"Nee-chan…" Belum sempat Suzuna menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sena sudah keburu menepuk pelan bahu Suzuna dan menggelengkan kepalanya seakan member isyarat bahwa 'sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia.'

"Kami pergi dulu nee-chan…" Pamit Sena pada Mamori.

"Hn," Respon Mamori singkat.

Senapun menarik tangan suzuna lalu pergi meninggalkan Mamori yang masih terduduk lesu.

Setelah melihat dua orang yang sudah dia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri, Tangisan Mamoripun terpecah.

"GWAAA! HIRUMA BODOOOH! HUWEEE."

Mamoripun menangis sepuas hatinya.

.

.

.

Pukul 08.00 p.m

Mamori's POV

Huh… sudah malam… sebaiknya aku pulang…

Akupun lekas berdiri dari tempatku duduk, meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kesedihanku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi… "Sebaiknya aku mempercepat langkahku. Otou-san dan kaa-san pasti khawatir…" Gumamku sendirian.

Akupun mempercepat langkahku, akupun memutuskan untuk melewati jalan pintas, sebuah gang…

Kulewati gang yang sempit, grlap, sepi, dan menyeramkan itu.

Kurasakan bulu kudukku merinding karena ketakutan.

Kututup mataku rapat-rapat dan mulai berlari. Satu harapanku, inginpulang dengan selamat.

Lariku terhenti ketika aku menabrak sesuatu sehingga membuatku terpental jatuh. Kubuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang kutabrak itu.

Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika melihat dua orang pria kekar yang sedang mabuk. Pria yanh kutabrak adalah pria yang botak, sedangkan temannya mempunyai rambut yang panjang.

"Hei nona, kau berani sekali…" Kata pria botk itu mengelus pipiku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan.

Akupun menepis keras tangan pria botak itu, "Jangan sentuh aku!" Benatakku namun dengan nada gemetaran.

Pria gonrong itupun mendorongku dengan kasar ketembok sehingga kepalaku terbentur dengan kerasnya.

"Hehehe… Besar juga nyalimu. Bagaimana kalau melam ini kita bersenang-senang, nona?" Bisik pria itu dengan nada merayu ditelingaku.

Aku hanya menutup mataku rapat-rapat, tubuhku benar-benar gemetaran, kurasakan sebulir cairan bening keluar dari ujung mataku. Saat ini, hanya satu yang ada dipikiranku…

Hiruma…

Hiruma…

"HIRUMAAA!" Teriakku sukses membuat pria bajingan itu kaget dan mundur menghindariku.

"Cih! Kau itu berisik sekali! Manager sialan!" sebuah suara…

Suara orang yang paling ingin kudengar.

Suara orang yang paling kusayangi.

Hiruma? Dia datang?

Aku dan dua pria bajingan itu sontak menoleh kesumber suara.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut spike pirang, mempunyai telinga elf dan deretan gigi yang runcing. Matanya menampakkan Kristal emerald yang begitu indah.

Rasanya aku ingin menagis melihat kedatangan pemuda itu. Hiruma Youichi…

"Siapa kau?" Tanya pria yang botak terlihat agak kaget.

"Kekeke…" Hituma hanya terkekeh dan menunjukkan seringai iblisnya.

"Kau jangan macam-macam!" Kata pria yang gonrong mulai emosi.

Normal POV

Hiruma nampak membaca Akuma Techounya. Sedangkan dua pria itu terlihat bingung.

Hiruma menunjukkan seringai iblisnya.

"Todoki Asuma, 37 tahun, seorang kariawan diperusahaan tasoba, mencoba untuk memperkosa seorang gadis dibawah umur, kekeke…" Kata Hiruma menunjuk pria botak, sedangkan pria itu nampak terguncang kaget.

"Lalu… Gonako Azura, 40 tahun, seorang guru yang mengajar disebuah tempat kursus, juga ingin memperkosa seorang gadis? Sepertinya menarik…" Sambung Hiruma menunjuk pria gonrong.

Kedua pria itu terlihat kaget lalu kabur meninggalkan iblis licik itu.

"Kekekeke… badannya saja yang besa, tapi kalah oleh siswa SMU? Payah!" Ejek Hiruma.

Hirumapun menoleh kearah Mamori yang kini tengah bersandar didinding dengan tubuh bergetar.

Mamori hanya menatap kosong Hiruma yang melangkah mendekatinya. Sebenarnya dia sangat senang, tapi dia tidak bias berbuat apa-apa, dia masih syok.

Kini Hiruma telah berdiri dihadapan Mamori yang syok berat.

"Oi manager sialan! Kau itu sedah tidak waras ya? Malam-malam begini kau berani melewati gang sialan ini? Besar juga nyalimu!" Omel Hiruma.

Mamori hanya menatap mata emerald Hiruma dengan tatapan kosong.

Terlihat bulir-bulir cairan bening keluar dari ujung mata sapphire Mamori.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hiruma lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungil Mamori.

Tentu saja Mamori tersontak kaget. Tak disangkanya Hiruma mendekapnya seperti ini. Wajahnya pasti kini sedang memerah.

Tapi, 20 detik kemudian, Mamoripun membalas pelukan ,dan menyandarkan wajahnya didada bidang Hiruma yang terlapisi oleh seragam sekolahnya.

Hiruma terlihat SEDIKIT kaget ketika Mamori membalas pelukannya.

Tak lama kemudian, tangisan Mamori pecah.

"HWEEE… AKU TAKUT HIRUMAAA" Teriak Mamori didada Hiruma.

"Hoi manager sialan!kau itu dari dulu memang berisik!" ejek Hiruma.

Hiruma dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh Mampri bergetar. Diapun mengelus lembut rambut Mamori meskipun diwajahnya terlihat sedikit sekali bahkan hampir tak kelihatan rona pink dipipi putih Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap Mamori lekat-lekat.

"Oi! Cepat hentikan tangisan sialanmu manager sialan!" Perintah Hiruma dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"I…iya!" Kata Mamori lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Kau itu berani sekali berjalan pulang sendirian!"

"Ma…maaf Hiruma"

"Payah! Pulang sana!"

"Tapi…"

"Apa lagi manager sialan?"

"Akukan takut! Tadi saja, aku hampir celaka!"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Antar aku pulang bodoh! Kau kan laki-laki!" pinta Mamori sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Cih! Merepotkan!"

Meskipun bilang begitu, Hiruma lalu berjalan menuju arah rumah Mamori. Sedangkan Mamori hanya tersenyum lembut melihat penggung kekar Hiruma sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah Mamori.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengntarku pulang Hiruma…" Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hn." Respon Hiruma singkat tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menyelamatkanku tadi…"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk duluya, Hiruma!"

Belum sempat Mamori masuk kerumahnya, tangannya keburu digenggam oleh Hiruma.

"A…apa lagi Hiruma?"

"Aku mau bertanya satu hal,"

"Apa?" Kata Mamori berbalik kearah Hiruma.

Hirumapun melepas genggamannya lalu berbalik membelakangi Mamori.

"Apa kau… benar-benar menyukai cebol sialan?"

Tentu saja pertnyaan Hiruma sukses membuat rona merah dipipi Mamori. Sayangnya, Mamori tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Hiruma saat ini.

"A…apa maksudmu Hiruma?" Tanya Mamori ragu.

"Kalu kutanya, ya jawab! Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?" Bentak Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu? Tak ada hubungannya denganmu kan!"

Tak ada respon dari Hiruma.

"Hiruma?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi.

Mamori yang mulai kesal, berniat untuk mengejek Hiruma.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau cemburu ya?" Ejek Mamori.

"Mungkin seperti itu,lah!" Kata Hiruma masih membelakangi Mamori.

Sontak wajah mamori menjadi merah sangat.

"A…apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mamori gugup.

Hirumapun melirik kearah Mamori.

"Hmm, mungkin aku sedikit cemburu." Jelas Hiruma tanpa ekspresi.

Mamori's POV

Tunggu… Hiruma bilang apa?

Cemburu?

Apa itu artinya dia menyukaiku?

Kurasakan wajahku yang sangat panas ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakana.

Aduuuh! Kenapa aku jadi senang begini?

"Hoi Manager Sialan! Cepat jawab! Kau suka dia atau tidak?" Bentak Hiruma.

"Ti…tidak Hiruma, waktu itu aku hanya emosi saja…"

Tanpa kusadari, sepasang tangan keker lansung memelukku.

Yah… untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hiruma memelukku.

Kurasakan wajahku makin memanas.

Normal POV

"Hi…hiruma…" Kata Mamori dengan nada gugup.

"Oi manager sialan, kau mau menjadi menjadi manager sialanku untuk selamanya?" Tanya Hiruma semakin memper-erat pelukannya.

Mamori terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna perkataan Hiruma.

Wajah Mamori sontak lebih merah lagi setelah mengetahui arti perkataan Hiruma.

"Kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau, yah tidak usah!"

"A…aku mau Hiruma!" Kata Mamori membalas pelukan Hiruma.

Hirumapun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Mamori lekat-lekat.

"Oi, 'pacar' sialan!"

"Apa?"

"Kuberi kau waktu lima detik, cepat cium aku!" Perintah Hiruma kasar yang sukses membuat Mamori blushing untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"A…apa maksudmu Hiruma?"

"Lima…"

"Tu…tunggu dulu!"

"Empat…"

"Ta…tapi…"

"Tiga…"

"Hiruma, kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

"Dua…"

"Hiruma!"

"SATU !"

Cupp…

Akhirnya Mamori mengalah dan mengecup bibir Hiruma, meskipun ia harus berjinjit dan memegang bahu Hiruma sebagai tumpuannya.

Hirumapun membalas ciuman Mamori dengan lembut pula.

.

.

.

Setelah berciuman selama kurang lebih 10 detik, merekapun melepas ciuman mereka masing-masing.

Kini wajah Mamori sudah tidak memerah lagi, namun sekarang wajahnya sudah menjadi UNGU.

"Aishiteru, Mamori…" Bisik Hiruma sambil mengecup lembut dahi mamori.

'Tunggu, apa Hiruma memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Haaah! Aku tak percaya!' Umpat Mamori dalam hati.

"Mou… Youichi-kun…" Balas Mamori lembut.

"A…aku masuk duluya, You-kun…"

"Hn." Hanya itu respon yang diberika Hiruma.

Mamoripun masuk kerumah, dan Hirumapun pulang keapartemennya.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

Di SMU Deimon…

Lapangan Amefuto…

"Sena-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mamori perhatian pada Sena setelah latihan.

Hiruma lalu menatap mereka dengan ketus.

Kemudian Mamori berjalan menuju Hiruma yang membuang muka.

"You-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mamori lembut. Dia tahu, bahwa Hiruma pasti cemburu lagi.

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau dingin padaku begitusih? Kitakan baru jadian!"

"Cerewet!"

"Kau cemburu pada Sena ya?" Goda Mamori.

"Berisik!"

Mamori's POV

Haha… Hiruma pasti ngambek! Tapi dia lucu!

"You-kun…"

"Apa?"

"Tidak… aku hanya gemas melihatmu." Hiburku, tentunya aku juga jujur.

"Oh…" Singkat Hiruma.

Tibatiba terdengar jeritan keras "GYAAA! MAMO NEE-CHAN DAN YOU NII TERNYATA SUDAH JADIAN!" Teriak Suzuna yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kami.

Tentu saja itu membuat anggote Deimon Devil Bats tersontak kaget dan tak pecaya.

"A…apa itu benar Mamo nee-chan?" Tanya Sena padaku.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Suzuna sewot dan bersemangat.

"Gyaaa! Tidak mungkin, MAX!" Teriak Monta .

"Cerewet kalian semua! CEPAT LATIHAN!" Perintah Hiruma berlari kelapangan, disusul oleh yang lainnya.

Aku hanya menatap Hiruma dari sebrang lapangan.

Yah, dia memang egois, keras kepala, kejam, dan mengerikan…

Tapi, dia telah mencuri hatiku…

Aishiteru you-kun…

Inilah awal perjalanan cinta kami…

.

.

.~FIN!~

Bagaimana fanficnya?

Jelek? Abal? Gaje? Norak?

Haha… maaf deh, kalau ada kekurangan, habis saya Author baru…

Mohon direview yah!

Sebagai Author baru, saya butuh kriyik dan saran anda sekalian…

Pujian juga boleh! Hehehe…

Makasih udah baca fic norak saya…

~ARIGATOU~


End file.
